


L'Ombre de la Pomme

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [28]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Phantomhive butler, Phantomhive household, XVIIIème & XIXème siècle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Peu importe l'époque, le majordome du Chien n'est jamais bien loin de son maître.





	L'Ombre de la Pomme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Laaaaaarge. Un nouvel OS où on va de chien en chien et vu que l'arbre généalogique s'est étendu, on se retrouve sur des vignettes qui ont lieu entre 1765 et 1885. Bon, si je dois être exacte et si vous voulez vraiment une succession de date précise : 1769/1770 puis entre 1785 et 1790, 1812 ou 1813, 1847, 1866 et enfin l'époque du manga (ouais, j'écris de temps en temps sur cette période quand même…)
> 
> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> 1\. Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone de fanfiction.ney) pour le thème « Pourri ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décalé de la nuit parce que j'avais besoin de faire quelques recherches avant de l'écrire. Bon, et pendant qu'on est au moment des aveux… En fait non ! Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire cet OS. Je vais juste maudire les attaques de courgettes qui ont eu lieu au cours de son écriture…
> 
> 2\. La pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre et chez les Phantomhive, elle est toujours un peu pourrie…

**[Arbre Généalogique des Phantomhive (Descendance de Caleb Phantomhive)](https://ahelya-d.livejournal.com/18847.html) **

* * *

 

 

**L'Ombre de la Pomme**

 

Jean Montillet avait survécu à deux Comtes Phantomhive – Trois si on voulait vraiment être précis – et c'était une chose qui n'était pas normale. Il était le majordome de la famille Phantomhive. Il obéissait. Il servait. Il protégeait. Il aurait dû mourir avec son maître. C'était ainsi que son propre père était mort. Ce n'était pas le cas de son grand-père mais ce dernier avait d'abord perdu un doigt au service de la famille puis quelques années plus tard sa jambe. Il avait donc cessé d'être le majordome du Comte Phantomhive mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être au service de la famille. Il était resté sur leurs terres. Il avait continué de les servir du mieux qu'il pouvait jusqu'à sa mort. Jean, lui, était toujours en vie et il avait encore tous ses membres mais il avait perdu un frère de lait puis un semblant de fils. Ce n'était pas à cause des affaires sordides dont s'occupait la famille qu'il servait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était la maladie qui avait emporté Caleb puis Venec, la même maladie en quelques années.

Jean était toujours en vie et il était maintenant le majordome de la Comtesse d'Arran. Il n'avait cependant pas quitté le service de la famille Phantomhive. Si Venec avait presque été un fils, la Comtesse d'Arran était presque une fille et il était fier d'elle comme l'aurait été Caleb s'il avait pu la voir prendre la suite de son frère. La chose était évidemment impossible puisqu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne à porter le titre de Chien de Garde du Roi. Mais Jean était certain que Caleb aurait été fier de sa fille. Il aurait douté évidemment, au début, comme il l'avait fait lui-même. Mais il avait vu Pénélope embrassé son nouveau rôle avec des ressources, une intelligence et une poigne admirable. Elle lui rappelait maintenant de plus en plus Caleb et il se demandait parfois s'il aurait eu des pensées similaires si Venec avait vécu, si cette transformation à laquelle il assistait avait lieu parce qu'il s'agissait de Pénélope ou seulement parce qu'elle était le Chien.

C'était peut-être un peu des deux.

La colère à laquelle il était en train d'assister en revanche était typiquement le fait de Pénélope. Il se rappelait de jeux d'enfants et de portes claquées. Il se souvenait des cris de Caleb et des réponses tout aussi furieuses de Pénélope. Il se rappelait aussi du Comte Vance Phantomhive qui poursuivait Caleb dans tout le manoir après un énième éclat de la part de son fils et de la Comtesse Violette Phantomhive qui était la seule capable de lui tenir tête quand il était comme ça.

« Polly est comme moi, lui avait dit Caleb un soir, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose... »

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose mais comme Caleb à son époque, Pénélope avait appris à ne pas laisser éclater sa colère à la vue de tous et de toutes. Elle la gardait pour son majordome et pour le bureau de Caleb. Jean savait pertinemment que le bureau de Caleb était maintenant celui de Pénélope et le resterait tant que le petit Charles ne serait pas capable d'assurer les devoirs de son père et de son grand-père mais pour lui, ce bureau resterait toujours celui de Caleb.

L'objet de la colère de Pénélope était présentement le Roi et ses frères. Le Comte Grosvenor avait décidé de poursuivre le Prince Henry en justice pour « Conversations criminelles » (1), un énième scandale dans la longue liste d'indiscrétions en tout genre commises par les frères du Roi mais cet énième scandale avait poussé le souverain a ordonné à son chien d'enquêter sur toutes les maîtresses passées, présentes et futures de ses frères. Il lui avait également ordonné de les faire surveiller en permanence et de s'occuper de ces femmes si la situation l'exigeait.

« Et que veut-il que je fasse ? Que je les tue ? La moitié des femmes de Londres y perdrait la vie ! Et je devrais certainement tuer l'autre moitié parce qu'ils finiraient par se perdre entre leurs cuisses aussi. »

Jean savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de répondre. Il fallait laisser Pénélope se calmer, une chose qui finissait toujours par arriver.

Et bientôt, en effet, Pénélope s'assit en soupirant. Le temps était venu pour lui d'intervenir.

« N'exercez-vous pas déjà une surveillance discrète, madame ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais seulement auprès de leurs maîtresses actuelles. Je n'ai pas assez de gens pour une tâche pareille et ceux-ci ont de toute façon bien mieux à faire. »

C'était vrai. Si le Roi l'avait chargée de surveiller les maîtresses de ses frères, Pénélope de son propre chef avait commencé à enquêter sur ces lettres critiquant le gouvernement royal qui avaient paru dans un certain nombre de journaux depuis le début de l'année (2), des lettres que la Comtesse d'Arran trouvait autrement plus préoccupantes que ce qui se passait entre les draps des Princes de la Famille Royale.

« Si seulement ils s'occupaient de leurs maitresses aussi discrètement que nous nous occupons des affaires du Roi… »

Jean sourit. Il avait peut-être une solution à lui offrir.

« Les Princes savent ce que vous faites pour la Couronne, madame, et ils vous connaissent. Rien ne vous empêche de leur rappeler vigoureusement ce fait et de leur demander d'être plus prudent afin que vous puissiez continuer à accomplir vos devoirs sans encombre.

-Je ne suis que la Comtesse d'Arran, Jean. Je doute que nos Princes et Ducs soient prêts à tolérer mes remontrances.

-En êtes-vous certaine, madame. Après tout, ce sont des anglais, des hommes et des aristocrates et j'ai toujours entendu dire que ces hommes-là n'appréciaient qu'une chose, recevoir une bonne correction de leur gouvernante. » (3)

Pénélope le regarda d'abord avec un air surpris puis éclata finalement de rire.

 

.o.

 

C'était une erreur. Cécil Allen le savait. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, dans ce manoir de gens nobles et riches, avec ces vêtements miteux et sa crasse bien trop visible, mais Thomas était venu le chercher. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à trouver la taverne londonienne dans laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de boire chaque soir. Il y avait bien longtemps, avant la maison du Baron Ulster et les Amériques, Thomas et lui avaient été comme des frères. S'il y réfléchissait bien, Thomas avait toujours réussi à le retrouver peu importe où il se trouvait. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'après avoir passé toute leur enfance ensemble, après avoir été séparé parce qu'il était devenu domestique chez le Baron Ulster tandis que Thomas rejoignait la maison Phantomhive, ils se retrouveraient aux Amériques ? Thomas parce qu'il suivait son maître qui s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à la guerre qu'il y avait dans les colonies. Cécil, parce que son pays lui manquait et qu'il s'était dit que s'engager auprès des Loyalistes étaient sans doute le meilleur moyen pour lui d'y retourner. (4)

Il avait eu raison mais une fois de retour en Angleterre…

On n'employait pas de gens comme lui. Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir. Sauf les Phantomhive apparemment. Thomas l'avait retrouvé et lui avait assuré qu'il y aurait une place pour lui chez eux et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle position dont il était question…

« Le vieux Jean est au bout du rouleau. Il a besoin d'un successeur. J'ai pensé à toi, lui avait expliqué Thomas ce soir-là.

-Et tu ne vas pas prendre sa place ? Je croyais que tu étais le valet du Comte. Tu ne veux pas monter en grade.

-Je suis le valet du Comte et je le reste. Pas question de m'enterrer avec la vieille chouette et l'autre youpine.

-Et tu penses que tu me donnes envie de travailler pour ces gens vu les noms que tu leur donnes. »

Mais il avait besoin d'un travail. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé ici à danser d'un pied sur l'autre sous le regard amusé de la femme de chambre qui devait le conduire jusqu'au bureau du Comte Phantomhive, bureau dans lequel il entra bien trop vite à son goût mais cette entrée eut pour effet de le calmer définitivement. Il avait été espion pour son pays. Soldat aussi. Il savait pouvoir être calme en tout circonstance, surtout s'il s'agissait de faire face à quelques nobliaux.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel noble qu'il avait en face de lui. C'était les Phantomhive et quand on était quelqu'un comme lui, quand on avait son passé, quand on avait aucun référence… Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille endroits où il avait pu trouver du travail pour un soir ou une semaine sans question ou demande de référence et dans ces endroits-là, on ne prononçait pas le nom de cette famille à la légère.

Ils étaient cinq dans la pièce. Thomas qui se tenait sans doute un peu trop près de son maître. Le Comte Phantomhive qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre et qui salua son entrée par un joyeux « C'est un géant Tante Polly. Je te l'avais dit ». Il y avait aussi une femme blonde qui avait l'air du même âge que le Comte et qui était assise sur un des deux canapés qui occupaient la pièce. La Comtesse Phantomhive sans doute. Une autre femme, plus âgé et brune, était assise au bureau. Elle le détaillait attentivement, comme si elle était capable de lui arracher n'importe lequel de ses secrets, juste en le regardant. Derrière son fauteuil, se tenait un dernier homme et certainement la personne la plus âgée qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Laissez-nous. » ordonna-t-elle tout d'un coup.

Et ce n'est qu'en voyant Thomas, son maître et la femme de ce dernier quitter la pièce que Cécil comprit à qui il avait affaire. Au cours de ces brèves incursions dans les bas-fonds, il n'avait guère entendu le nom Phantomhive, on préférait employer le titre mais il n'entendait que rarement parler du Comte. On parlait le plus souvent de la Comtesse et il savait que la Comtesse en question n'était pas la jeune femme blonde qui venait de quitter la pièce.

Le vieil homme - Le vieux Jean, une autre chose qu'il venait enfin de comprendre - resta et il l'examinait tout aussi attentivement que la Comtesse.

Cécil se souvint alors enfin de ses manières et il s'inclina.

« Vous avez été employé par le Baron Ulster, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça et précisa :

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, oui.

-Puis vous êtes partis aux Amériques où mon neveu vous a rencontré. Vous étiez soldat, m'a-t-il dit.

-En quelque sorte, madame la Comtesse.

-En quelque sorte, en effet. » répéta-t-elle.

La Comtesse se tourna ensuite vers son majordome.

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Si ce que Thomas a dit sur lui est vrai, il fera l'affaire. »

La Comtesse se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« En ce cas vous voilà engagé, Monsieur Allen. Thomas nous a aussi expliqué que vous aviez adopté un jeune enfant pendant vos voyages. Alfred ? C'est bien son nom n'est-ce pas ? »

Il aurait pu dire que l'enfant ne s'appelait Alfred que parce que son véritable prénom était imprononçable mais il était encore trop abasourdi par la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui donner. On l'engageait ? Lui ? Pour être le majordome de la famille ?

« Il y a aussi bien sûr une place pour lui, ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Cécil ne pouvait plus rester silencieux. Il devait…

« Vous m'engagez ?! Moi ?

-Vos références sont excellentes.

-M'étonnerait que le baron vous en ait donné une. »

La Comtesse sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé le Baron Ulster de toute façon. » dit-elle.

Sans doute mais…

« Madame, je veux pas paraître ingrat mais personne n'oserait engager quelqu'un comme moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier nègre que les Phantomhive emploient. »

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa couleur de peau. Enfin pas seulement…

« Madame, le Baron Ulster m'a accusé de l'avoir…

-De l'avoir volé et vous avez été condamné à aller aux Amériques où vous avez aidé nos soldats contre les rebelles et où vous avez rencontré mon neveu que vous avez également aidé. Je suis déjà au courant de tout cela.

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Je ne suis pas véritablement certaine que vous ayez réellement volé le Baron Ulster mais si c'est bien le cas, ce crime ne vous empêchera certainement pas d'obtenir une place dans notre maison. J'ai bien peur que deux ou trois autres des domestiques de ce Manoir aient été pris une fois ou même plusieurs la main dans des poches qui n'étaient pas vraiment les leurs. Vous serez donc en bonne compagnie. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Manoir ?

Il regarda l'homme qu'il allait peut-être un jour remplacer. Ce dernier souriait largement. Il s'avança ensuite vers lui puis se tourna pour faire face au bureau. Il s'inclina devant la Comtesse.

« Avez-vous besoin de mes services, madame ?

-Pas pour le moment. »

Le vieil homme se redressa, se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« Suis-moi Cécil. »

 

.o.

 

Alfred Allen ne se souvenait guère des Amériques et de sa famille. Parfois, il avait même du mal à se souvenir du nom que les siens lui avaient donné puis plus personne ne l'employait. Cécil l'avait nommé Alfred et c'était le nom sous lequel tout le monde le connaissait ici. Il était Alfred Allen, le majordome de la famille Phantomhive et le témoin muet de la conversation qui était en train d'avoir lieu entre l'ancienne maîtresse de son père adoptif, la Comtesse d'Arran, son maître actuel, le Comte Phantomhive et le fils de ce dernier, l'héritier du titre, le Vicomte Rosell.

« C'est la seule solution, était en train de dire le jeune Vicomte. Je suis le seul qui peut m'approcher d'eux. Ils aiment les enfants. C'est ce que vous avez dit, père.

-Et que feras-tu à ce moment-là Valence ? L'un d'eux est un homme adulte qui…

-Poison, l'interrompit son fils. Je suis sûr que Tante Polly et mère savent déjà lequel serait le plus approprié à mon plan.

-Je dois consulter Augusta mais j'ai quelques idées en effet. Charlotte pourrait même nous aider…

-Le poison est une arme de femme, lança dédaigneusement le Comte.

-Et je suis un enfant.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux faire... Et bien fais-le Valence, mais reste. Reste avec eux et observe. »

Alfred garda le silence tout en pensant qu'il n'y avait bien que dans cette famille qu'un enfant qui avait fêté ses dix ans deux ou trois ans plus tôt pouvait discuter aussi calmement avec des membres de sa famille de la possibilité de tuer des gens. La chose était sans doute perturbante mais il était devenu l'un des serviteurs de cette maison alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et lorsque l'on était domestique chez les Phantomhive, on apprenait autant l'art de la table que le maniement des armes. On apprenait la cuisine et les poisons. On apprenait le ménage et la rapine. On apprenait à observer et à être invisible… Pour servir au mieux les invités du Manoir ou les espionner.

Tant de leçons qu'il avait dû apprendre et certaines de ces leçons, domestiques comme maîtres les suivaient, Alfred le savait pertinemment.

(5)

 

.o.

 

Charles Carlson avait parfois l'impression que des dizaines d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée au Manoir Phantomhive. Mais Charles se réveillait aussi parfois en pensant toujours être ce jeune homme qui était arrivé ici un soir d'été pour n'être qu'un valet de pied et qui était rapidement devenu l'aide attitré de Monsieur Allen, le majordome de la famille. Celui-ci avait été blessé au service du Comte peu de temps après que le jeune Carlson ne soit entré au service des Phantomhive puis il l'avait finalement remplacé auprès du jeune Vicomte Rosell quand ce dernier avait commencé à assurer la majorité des devoirs de son père qui préférait voyager avec sa femme en pays étrangers. Charles se souvenait clairement avoir assisté à plusieurs disputes entre son maître, alors jeune Vicomte, et son père, le Comte en titre, alors qu'il se tenait à côté de Monsieur Allen. La scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux n'était pas sans lui rappeler ces querelles. Les titres étaient les mêmes mais ceux qui les portaient non. Mais il y avait aussi une nouvelle donne à cette scène. Certains – le jeune Vicomte notamment – auraient même pu dire une intrus et c'était en vérité cette intrus qui se disputait avec le jeune Vicomte. Pas le Comte Phantomhive. Non, ce dernier restait silencieux et écoutait attentivement les arguments de chacun. Charles savait pertinemment que la balance était déjà en train de pencher pour l'intrus mais pas seulement car celle-ci était la fille du Comte.

« Tu ne peux pas aller jouer les espionnes comme ça, Claudia.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Personne ne soupçonnera l'épouse d'un noble qui veut seulement aider de pauvres gens.

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Je sais me défendre.

-Mais…

-Il suffit vous deux. »

Charles réprima un sourire. Son maitre se décidait donc enfin à intervenir.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle. »

L'annonce n'étonna guère le majordome mais elle ne plut guère au Vicomte.

« Alors, je pars avec elle.

-Non. J'ai besoin de toi. Ici. »

Le visage du jeune Vicomte se tordit. Il ne cachait jamais ce qu'il pouvait penser, surtout en présence des membres de sa famille, et Charles pensait que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose, surtout quand on était appelé à devenir le Comte Phantomhive.

« Prends Tanaka avec toi, était en train de dire le Comte Phantomhive à sa fille. Je te laisse seule juge des autres personnes que tu emmèneras avec toi.

-Bien, père. »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce et avant que la colère du Vicomte n'éclate…

« Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma décision.

-Claudia est ma femme.

-Claudia est une Phantomhive.

-Elle ne devrait pas avoir à participer à tout ça. »

Mais le Vicomte avait tort. S'il était appelé à devenir le Compte Phantomhive, sa femme serait alors Comtesse et épouse du Chien de Garde et Charles savait que la femme du Comte Phantomhive était parfois tout aussi impliquée dans les affaires du Chien que son époux. Il l'avait vu avec la Comtesse Augusta Phantomhive puis avec la Comtesse Charlotte qui avait été l'épouse du Comte actuelle. Le Vicomte était en train de faire une erreur.

« Je suis le Chien de Garde, Cédric. Je fais ce que je veux des gens qui sont à ma disposition. Tu feras ce que tu voudras quand je ne serais plus là. »

A ces mots, Charles préféra adresser une rapide prière. Il n'était pas question que l'actuel Comte disparaisse. Il comptait, bien sûr, faire tout son possible pour qu'une chose pareille ne se produise pas mais une petite prière ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Même si elle était pour le salut d'un homme comme le Comte Phantomhive. Son maître ne devait pas mourir. Il n'était pas question que le Vicomte le remplace pour le moment. Il était trop impulsif. Il était trop honnête. Il était trop entier. Il voulait trop intervenir et les bas-fonds n'aimaient pas ce genre de chose. C'est ce que Charles osa dire à son maître après le départ du Vicomte Rosell et le Comte Phantomhive était d'accord avec lui mais…

« Tout le monde fait un peu trop de zèle au début de sa carrière. » 

Mais Charles n'était pas d'accord avec son Maître. Le Vicomte n'était peut-être pas le Chien de Garde mais on l'avait mêlé aux affaires du Chien depuis des années et celles auxquelles il avait pu participer ne s'étaient pas toujours très bien terminées contrairement à celles où était intervenue…

« La Vicomtesse…

-Pas un mot là-dessus. C'est impossible.

-Mais c'est déjà arrivé. »

Pour le bien de tous, peut-être Charles ne devait-il pas seulement prier pour la sécurité du Comte Phantomhive, peut-être devait-il demander aussi l'aide du Ciel pour que le jour où son maître allait disparaître, leur Reine prennent la décision la plus appropriée ?

(6)

 

.o.

 

Il y avait bien longtemps, trop longtemps sans doute, Tanaka ne portait pas seulement le nom de Tanaka. Sa mère et ses sœurs l'appelaient autrement. Son père aussi parfois alors qu'ils étaient encore au Japon, ou tous les deux en train de dormir dans les rues des bas-fonds de Londres, ou, plus tard, en train de se reposer dans l'une des chambres du Manoir Phantomhive. Une dernière personne avait connu cet autre nom et l'avait prononcé de temps en temps, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Cette personne était maintenant morte elle aussin, comme la mère et les sœurs de Tanaka, comme le père du majordome.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce avec un cercueil à ses côtés mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un père ou mari qui les avait quittés, c'était elle, et c'était avec son fils qu'il se trouvait ici, comme des années plus tôt avec elle.

Peut-être pourrait-il être l'instrument de la vengeance cette fois…

« Je t'interdis toute représailles. » lui dit soudain le jeune Comte Phantomhive.

Il voulut protester mais son Maître avait parlé. Il avait toujours obéi à la mère. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il désobéirait au fils.

Mais il aurait dû s'en douter…

Il aurait dû s'en douter au moment où ils se tenaient ensemble dans cette pièce. Il aurait dû s'en douter quand le cercueil avait été mis en terre. Il aurait dû s'en douter quand son jeune Maître lui avait dit de rentrer sans lui au Manoir.

Le Comte Phantomhive disparut pendant deux jours après l'enterrement de sa mère et Tanaka comprit enfin ce qui était en train de se passer. L'ordre lui avait été exclusivement destiné et quand le jeune Comte Phantomhive fut de retour, c'est un nouveau souvenir qui s'imposa à l'esprit de Tanaka.

Une nuit. L'Irlande. Une question.

« Cela en valait-il la peine ? »

C'était la question qu'il avait posé à Claudia des années plus tôt mais il se garda bien de la poser à son fils quand il rentra.

 

.o.

 

Sebastian Michaelis avait hérité d'un bien intéressant petit Maître. C'était sa haine et son désespoir qui l'avait attiré cette nuit-là et sa si violente envie de vengeance avait été le plus sûr des phares pour le guider jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait pas du tout été déçu en apparaissant devant lui. Ce n'était qu'un enfant évidemment mais il avait réagi exactement comme il l'espérait. Plus tard, c'est vrai, alors que son petit Maître s'entrainait à devenir Comte et que lui-même faisait tout son possible pour devenir le parfait majordome, il avait peut-être quelque peu déchanté. Il avait hérité d'un intéressant mais bien difficile petit Maître. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. On s'accommodait toujours du plus difficile des Maître si l'âme qu'il détenait pouvait être un délice à consommer et il n'en doutait pas. L'âme qu'on lui avait promise cette nuit-là serait un délice. Il le savait déjà.

Beaucoup de Diables ne juraient que par la consommation d'âme pure ou ne parlaient que du plaisir qu'on pouvait prendre à les corrompre absolument. L'âme de son présent petit Maître n'était pas pure et plus le temps passait, plus son petit Maître jouait les Chiens pour cette Reine qui pleurait inutilement un homme qui ne reviendrait jamais, et plus son âme était corrompue. Tout ceci sans qu'il n'ait réellement besoin d'intervenir.

Et parfois, alors que Sebastian parcourait les couloirs de la demeure de son Maître, il se mettait à observer les tableaux qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait vite appris à chercher les perles bleues que son petit Maître portait aux oreilles. C'était leur marque à eux.

Et tandis qu'il observait les prédécesseurs de son petit Maître, Sébastian se disait qu'il était dommage de ne pas avoir connu cette famille plus tôt. S'ils avaient tous été à l'image de son actuel petit Maître, il aurait ainsi eu de quoi manger pour l'éternité.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Comprendre adultère. Le Prince Henry (Duc de Cumberland) a été condamné à verser 10 000 £ au Comte Grosvenor. Au total, cette affaire a coûté 13 000 £ (plus d'un million de livres sterlings en 2015) au Duc.
> 
> (2) Il s'agit des lettres de Junius qui sont un ensemble de lettre écrites entre 1769 et 1773 qui critiquent le gouvernement du Roi Georges III et qui sont parues dans le Public Advertiser ainsi que dans d'autres journaux anglais tels que le London Evening Post. Le véritable auteur de ces lettres n'est pas connu mais on a quelques soupçons sur sa véritable identité…
> 
> (3) Je me dois de rendre à César ce qui appartient à César ou plutôt je me dois de rendre à la série The Crown ce qui appartient à la série The Crown.
> 
> (4) Oui, oui, Charles Phantomhive se trouvait aux Etats-Unis quand les Américains ont décidé de gâcher du bon thé qui n'avait rien demandé en le balançant par-dessus bord. Bon, en fait, il n'y était pas précisément à ce moment-là mais plus tard en revanche…
> 
> (5) Voir : C'est aussi ce que nous sommes
> 
> (6) Voir : Quand le Chien était une femme


End file.
